Disconnect
by algie888
Summary: Everybody is leaving. Everybody is gone. Reboot's here.


**Reboot blues. Don't leave us, Steph! I know I should be writing Looking Glass, but writer's block is evil!**

Dick smiled down at Barbara, the blue eyes behind his mask threatening to tear up. "Babs…" He murmured, overjoyed at seeing her out of her wheelchair.

"Heya, Dick. Liking the red." She said, grinning at him. "No fingerstripes?"

Dick shrugged and looked down at his hands, "I liked them. Ah, well. Live and let die."

Barbara nodded in agreement, "Well said, soldier."

He smirked at her, leaning down to place a kiss in the corner of her mouth.

'I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots!' His phone trilled from his pocket, almost accusingly.

Barbara raised an eyebrow, "Circus? Really, Dick?"

He reddened under his cowl and waved for her to be quiet. Barbara fell silent.

"Hello, Dick Grayson?"

There was silence on the other end, and then the click of disconnect.

Dick looked down at the phone in surprise. No one, not even a wrong number call, hung up on Dick Grayson-Wayne. Odd.

"Who was it?" Barbara asked, sticking her head onto his shoulder in an attempt to glance at the screen.

Dick shook his head, "Blocked number. Where were we?"

Barbara grinned, the phone call now forgotten.

* * *

><p>Cassandra Cain huffed angrily as she stabbed herself in the eye with her mascara wand. Even her Black Bat skills couldn't help her with this sort of thing. It was the third time she had temporarily blinded herself, and Cassandra Cain was thoroughly annoyed.<p>

She cracked her wrist and attempted again on her right eye, her stubborn disposition never failing her.

Suddenly, her phone chirped.

She flailed, surprised. She managed to draw a long, ugly black line down the side of her face. She glanced at her phone, wishing that she were allowed to take it down. She pressed the green answer symbol, trying to recall how to answer her phone.

"Ni hao. Qin wen Cassandra Cain." She said. Chinese was easier than English, especially the Hong Kong dialects.

There was no answer on the other end.

"Hello… This is Cassandra Cain… Help?" She asked jerkily, trying to imitate the way Oracle used to speak when on the job.

Her answer was the slow beeping noise that her phone made when hung up. She sighed, and dabbed a bit of make up removal onto her cotton wad, attacking the offending mascara stain with a vengeance.

* * *

><p>Koriand'r rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up from the nap that she had been having. That must have been one hell of a party. Roy had gotten drunk and passed out on the sofa, Jason had somehow managed to down more than fifty glasses of beer, and she herself had fallen asleep within mere minutes of downing her beer.<p>

Kori poured some steaming coffee out of Jason's never ending supply flask into a Cute Frog mug. The distinct smell left her head spinning and her eyes watering. She hated hangovers. She ripped open a packet of sugar and poured in a dash of creamer. Jason had an apparent distaste for spoons, so Kori had to settle for stirring the coffee with the end of one of Roy's many arrows.

Just before she could drink up, the phone beside her played a tune. She looked down at it, coffee sloshing over the sides of the Cute Frog mug. The tune was familiar, but she couldn't place it. Caller ID in Gotham was about as useful as a chocolate teapot, so he applied music to his frequent callers. She knew that Jason only used this phone for private calls, and even then he barely gave out his number. She looked around the trashed living room and yelled, "Todd? Phonecall!"

Her only answer was Roy's annoyed, "Some of us are trying to sleep!" accompanied by a threatening arrow that embedded itself inches away from her left ear.

Starfire sighed and pressed the glowing green answer button. "This is Kori Anders, answering for Jason Todd."

There was silence on the other end.

Kori grinned wolfishly, "I can hear you breathing."

Kori frowned at the phone in confusion. Why call Jason Todd, the Red Hood, and just hang up? Was it a prank call?

"What did my Nokia do to offend you?"

Starfire jumped, surprised. "Don't _do_ that!" She growled, glaring at the newly appeared Jason Todd.

He grinned at her calmly (apparently, he didn't get hangovers) from his perch on the leather sofa. "Hey, once a bat, always bat-like."

Kori shrugged and gulped down her sugary coffee. She watched Jason check the number and frowned.

"What song was it?" Jason asked, surprising Kori. She spat out a small bit of her coffee in shock, but quickly recovered.

"I don't know." She admitted. "It went kind of like-" She hummed a tune to her best of abilities.

Jason smiled sadly, "Ah."

* * *

><p>Stephanie smiled as she chomped down on her baked beans on toast. The British lived in<em> absolute <em>style. Whoever thought that you could deep fry a Mars Bar? Two weeks here, and she was already smitten with this country.

She had a room that overlooked the Thames, a well paying job at a local pub (Ironically enough, it was called 'Bat's in the Belfry) and a reputation as Britain few superheroines as Spoiler. Life was, to quote the locals, 'absolutely _fab_!'

She was just polishing off her beany toast ravenously in order to get a head start on her English essay. Learning English in England. Wonderful!

Her phone trilled beside her. She glanced down at the huge purple monstrosity, and reluctantly replaced the remainder of toast onto her plate. Stephanie gulped down the mouthful of toast, and yanked her phone out of its cradle. She swung around on her bright purple wheelie desk chair, twirling the violet phone cord around her finger.

"Hello? Stephanie Brown!" She chirped happily, expecting it to be her head teacher (or _Dean_, as they called them on this side of the Pond).

It was silent for a long while on the other side of the phone, and Stephanie was just about to replace the phone onto its cradle, when a noise startled her.

"Tt."

Stephanie smiled sadly, her shoulders sagging. "I miss you too, Little D."

Disconnect.

**A/N: Yes, that was real Chinese Cass was speaking. Yes, I do take Chinese. She basically said: Hello. This is Cassandra Cain. **

**Yes. I am English. That was meant to be a stereotypical pint of view. I know deep fried Mars Bars are Scottish.**


End file.
